totaldrama450fandomcom-20200213-history
I Triple Dog Dare You!
TBA Plot We open up at the Spa Hotel where Dakota is pacing anxiously in the bathroom; her confessional has her debating telling the others about Scarlett, but since Scarlett doesn’t suspect that Dakota remembers her the heiress settles on trying to play it cool for the time being. At the dining hall, Courtney and Scott are the first ones to breakfast and the C.I.T is pretty bitter about the dissolving of the veteran alliance, but Scott reassures her they’ll be safe as long as they trust each other. Touched by his comment Courtney says in her confessional that Scott is “actually sweeter than he lets off, unlike a certain delinquent she knew” (ooohh throwing some SHADE!!) then kisses the farm boy as they continue breakfast. Unknown to them Scarlett was doing her usual eavesdropping… The guys are awkwardly on the deck of the treehouse making small talk while the girls of Team Brawn try to “sort out their issues”. Eventually, a frustrated Leshawna comes out to the deck and breaks the silence by apologizing to Geoff for everything that went down and understands if he wants to drop her and save his own skin. Geoff replies that she’s got nothing to worry about since he doesn’t believe in having bad blood against a friend and assures her that he and Beardo got her back no matter what; Sam also adds to this by saying between his other three teammates Leshawna would be the one he’d place trust in. Leshawna calls the guys a “bunch of fools” for not trying to save themselves, but laughs it off and says that their choice at least shows who she can trust and the four agree to have each other’s backs. The three teams are called out to the beach for a few special announcements. Announcement number one: THE TEAMS ARE OFFICIALLY MERGED!! Everyone is really excited about the news, but Courtney looks a little worried until Scott wraps his arm around her waist and the couple shares a smile while Scarlett smirks from afar. In the confessional Scarlett applauds Courtney for making the target on her back much bigger, and how she didn’t even have to “lift a finger” to get everyone to go after Courtney. Announcement two: Lightning’s dad made a full recovery and the jock will be rejoining us next episode (Jo seems a little happy at this)! Now for today’s challenge the contestants will compete in small teams in a revamped version of season four’s Truth or Shark challenge and season one’s No Pain No Game challenge! Rather than playing for points they’ll play for survival; each individual on a team will have the choice of answering an embarrassing truth or having their whole team do a brutal dare that comes from one of the previously eliminated contestants. I let Topher demonstrate the truth part of the challenge and since he lied about “borrowing” money from my wallet when he 10 he got a shock followed by a dunking in the water! For the dare portion if you manage to complete it, but one of your teammates can’t you’ll have the choice of eliminating them or yourself! Everyone steps up and draws out a colored card from a box; Red Team (Geoff, Leshawna, Sam, Cameron), Green Team (Scott, Courtney, Dakota, Beardo), and Blue Team (Jo, Scarlett, Jasmine) all head out to the center platform in the middle of the water and get to their positions for the challenge. First up is Geoff who can either say the most embarrassing thing he’s ever done or have his entire team get bombarded with apples by Chef courtesy of Beth. He tells everyone that one time he got dared to ride a lawnmower in the street at night and ended up crashing into his principal’s pool, while the principal was skinny dipping (GROSS!!)! It was true though so his team is still in! Jasmine can confess what she’d change about Shawn or make her team eat a gallon of ice cream for 10 seconds without getting a brain freeze (Ella would have a “safe” dare). She takes the dare and the ladies clear it with no struggle, except Jo who complains of a stomach ache shortly after (looks like someone can’t hold their dairy!). Courtney gets the choice of telling everyone what she really thinks of Scott or making her team swim with lake leaches for 10 seconds (which came from Shawn). She takes the high road and said she didn’t find him interesting at first and was only planning to use him, but realized she’d be hurting a really good guy and decided to let herself give him a chance…wow…she WASN’T lying??? Her confession makes Dakota make a confessional herself on how she used to think of Scott as sneaky jerk but came to realize he’s actually a good guy once you look past everything bad he did. After Scott brings his lady closer, Scarlett whispers to her team that they need to target the two of them since having a couple in the game can be dangerous, and “reminds” Jasmine that it was probably Courtney who got the votes tampered which really lights the outbacker’s fire! Cameron is up next and chooses Dave’s dare of having his team drink a Bass and Maggot smoothie over admitting if he ever disobeyed his mom or not. He and Sam have the most trouble downing their drinks, but after Sam pukes up his Cameron volunteers to be eliminated in his place! Dakota is up for Green Team and after choosing to answer a truth about if she’s ever been convicted for anything over having her team visit Chef’s Barbershop, courtesy of Brick’s dare, she hesitates in whether or not she should answer truthfully because of Scarlett but lies and says she never did anything. After receiving her shock and getting her team dunked Dakota joins Cameron in the loser section. The next couple of rounds go pretty smoothly until Geoff is eliminated during Leshawna’s group dare when he is constricted by a huge snake, Jo gets shocked for lying on a question pertaining to Lightning, and we come to Scott’s dare which is to have each team member smack each other in the face, thanks Justin! Beardo and Scott hit one another and Courtney is able to as well (but quickly apologizes to Scott after), but the guys are having trouble bringing themselves to hit a girl! Beardo seems reluctant as he prepares to strike, but Scott stops him and refuses to finish the challenge so he jumps off the platform…and hits a rock in the water kiwis-first! With two people remaining on each team I decide to raise the stakes; tougher dares and even more dirt-dishing truths! Leshawna chooses a truth over having to take a dive in month-old laundry and she has to say what the most embarrassing thing is she did on a date. Answering that her hair frizzed up was funny, but so NOT true…she actually let one rip and the guy left her to pay the check haha classy! After a shock and dip everyone is surprised that I blurted this out, so I inform them that if they lie or don’t answer when they pick truth I’ll tell everyone myself! Scarlett, not wanting to risk answering a truth, chooses her team dare (given by Sugar) of getting locked in a giant crate with Sasquatchanakwa for 10 seconds. However, 5 seconds in Jasmine’s claustrophobia kicks in and she busts through the crate screaming, which gets her eliminated while Scarlett survives the 10 seconds without a scratch! Beardo decides to not put him and Courtney through a “poison ivy spa treatment” and struggles to answer if he had fun at ALL of Geoff’s parties. His answer was yes but sadly it wasn’t the case; turns out one of the partygoers puked on Beardo’s expensive equipment and the guy never reimbursed him so it brought the party from a 10 to 6 from Beardo’s view. Geoff is sad Beardo never told him, but will pay him back when he wins the million and the bros hug it out…guess optimism is in their blood or something… Now down to the final three and one last dare! Scarlett, Courtney, and Sam must log roll over the electric eel section of the lake where the last one standing will win immunity for their team. Oh and as an added incentive to not suck in this challenge I reveal that tonight we’ll be having a double elimination so the winning team gets to nominate ANY THREE people tonight! I give everyone the go ahead and they are rollin’ (literally!). Courtney gets quite cocky since she has this “in the bag” and Sam is instantly showing signs of struggling to stay on the log, but Scarlett has a fire in her eyes! She keeps at Courtney’s pace then suddenly jumps up and slams down on the log! This catches the gamer and the C.I.T off guard as the former hits the log kiwis-first before falling into the lake while the latter is thrown straight in, making Blue Team the victors! Beardo and Leshawna swim out to get Sam for a worried Dakota while Scott gets an unconscious Courtney away from the electric eels, meanwhile Scarlett gloats under her breath about how this game is hers “for the taking”. She is safely escorted to shore and has a “team meeting” with Jo and Jasmine about who their target is at nominations… With the merge finally here, I decided to AMP UP THE DRAMA with a double elimination! With a pretty painful challenge (both emotionally AND physically... LOL!), it was shocking that it was Scarlett who won it for her Team (Jasmine and Jo). After the challenge, the three ladies discussed who to nominate and it was obvious that they wanted to target Courtney. Scarlett suggested nominating Scott alongside a pawn as well, to maximize the chances of them leaving. The three decided that would be the case... HOWEVER, after Scarlett left, Jasmine and Jo both agreed that they should kill two birds with one stone and get rid of a pawn before someone can get rid of them. At the nomination ceremony, Scarlett stood with the plan and nominated Beardo as the pawn, Jasmine nominated Courtney as the threat (ooh, she's mad) and Jo nominated... Dakota! She's the pawn to eliminate the pawn, apparently. Scarlett is not a happy camper right now. At the elimination ceremony, Courtney is announced as the first eliminatee, making Scott furious. Scott then threatens to quit to save Courtney, to which Courtney doesn't allow him to on the basis that she doesn't date quitters and tells him to avenge her. Beardo is then announced as the second eliminatee, which saddens Geoff. Trivia Goof Gallery Category:All Star Battle (Season 2) Episodes Category:Episodes